The present invention relates to an electro-optic display device comprising at least one display pattern for displaying the ten digits. This pattern is formed of seven segments. Six of the segments are disposed on the sides of a quadrangular surface which is provided with two large sides each constituted by a pair of longitudinal segments situated in alignment to each other, and which is provided with two small sides constituted by two parallel transverse segments.
The drawback of these known display devices of the above mentioned type lies in the fact that the digit 1 is not centered on the quadrangular surface occupied by the digit.
The purpose of the present invention is to remove this drawback.